


[Video] How Long

by Knowmefirst



Series: Videos [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock both wonder, how long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Video] How Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horrorfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/gifts).



> Made for the Holmestice Exchange - Summer 2016
> 
> Dear [](http://horrorfangirl.livejournal.com/profile)[horrorfangirl](http://horrorfangirl.livejournal.com/), I hope you like it, and I apologize in advance for the tiny bit of angst. That wasn't my intention, but these kids just don't play nice.


End file.
